Changes
by Gdreams
Summary: The Kakura town war is over and soul society are making quite a few changes even the fourth division are about to change. Ukitake and Unohana go to the human world    and realize their feelings for each-other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own bleach

After the kakura town was over after Ichigo's final blow in his resurrection killing Aizen, The one who finished gin off was surprisingly it was Kuchiki Byakura and Kurotschi Mayuri, first Mayuri released his Bankai and poisoned Gin and then Byakuya Unleased His bankai and cut Gin to shreds. Thus ending the War.

It was really busy in soul society because of the casualty's because of the far in the 1st division Captain-General Yamamoto held a meeting among the captains who are still fit to attend the meeting their were lots of empty spots in the meeting room the only one's that were present were Captain Soifon, Unohana Retsu, Hitsugaya who had bandages all over In the next right row there was Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui

Kyoruko, and Zaracki Kenpachi the absent were badly injured.

"might I ask what are the casualty's in each squad?, Starting with Soifon taicho" he said nodding t has o Soifon

"The second division lost a great number of men, which I am trying to recruit the new graduates from the academy who has great hand-to-hand combat ability's" Soifon said while eyes closed

Yamamoto nodded and gestured for Unohana taicho to speak

"Captain General I would like to bring the issue that we are reaching to full capacity and lacking plenty of healers, if I may suggest to all the captains in they have any member in their squad that is good in healing kido please bring them to me and I shall evaluate" Unohana said while nodding to the captain-General.

"A very good Idea Unohana taicho, now listen captains please look into your squads and see if there are any potential healers" he said gesturing for Hitsugaya but Unohana interrupted

"One moment captain-General, If I may suggest I wish to take all of the budget from various associations and buy supplies for the fourth division because we are how do you say this... Out-dated in our medical technology here, Yorouichi -sama said the new medical technology in the living world is very advanced I wish to buy new supplies there" she said while clasping her hands

"True, true Unohana taicho I will permit you to do that and when will you go to the living world?" he questioned her

"If possible, first thing in the morning" she said with a serene tone

"Alright then Unohana taicho, now may we proceed to the next squad then"

After all squads finished reporting the meeting was about to end when

"Unohana and Ukitake taicho I wish for both of you to stay after this meeting" Yamamoto said while looking at both of them

As the meeting went about few briefings on how Kakura town and Hueco Mundo were doing after the meeting every captain left except the Unohan and Ukitake. Yamamoto sat on his chair while both of them faced him.

"Ukitake taicho I wish for you to accompany Unohana taicho into her mission to the living world and while there I want you to go to Hirako Shinji and the others and offer them something" Yamamoto said while facing Ukitake

"Which is?" Ukitake questioned

"The central 46 has told that they will allow them to live in soul society and be part of the gotei 13, because hey have proved themselves that they can be trusted" he told Ukitake

"Re- really? I would be honored to deliver that informations Yamamoto taicho" he said with a glee voice

"And as for you Unohana taicho, accommodations are being set for both of you and I will send someone to give you the money, stay at the living world for long as until you have done with all your goals" he said while standing up to leave the room leaving them both behind

As both of them exited the giant doors Ukitake faced Unohana

"It is an honor to accompany you Unohana taicho in the living world, I will see you then tomorrow" he said with a smile and a bow he waved Unohana goodbye. Unohana proceeded to her office and instructed Isane that she will take over the fourth division and went to her room in the fourth division barracks.

Her room was nice it was clean spacious and very relaxing outside her room was a balcony were she would sip tea late at night she went to her room and prepared what she would bring to the living world she first picked up her porcelain hairbrush, her make up kit(in-case she needed it) and more stuff she didn't bother bringing any clothes any way it would be very out of style if she would bring any and she there would be gigai waiting for her there. She sighed to herself, changed to her sleeping clothes and slept soundly.

In the morning the first one to arrive was Ukitake waiting patiently for Unohana At the Gate leading to the living world. He looked around to see any sign of her until there was the first division's vice captain

Chōjirō Sasakibe kneeling in front of him and giving him a small brown envelope and left. He wasn't the curious type and open anything up once he receives something. At last Unohana Shunpoed in front of him.

"Sorry to be late Ukitake taicho I had deal with some men in the fourth division" she said with a low bow

"Let me guess, 11th division right?" he said with his signature smile

She nodded and gave him a smile as well

"Here" he gave her the brown envelope

"Well we better get going" he said then pierced his sword in the gate and gave it a turn then the doors began to open and they both went inside.

After reaching the Human world they were in front of Urohara's shop and went inside. There their gigai's awaited them. Yoruichi led her to a room so she can change. When she finished changing she braided her hair at her back and exited the room her petite figure wearing a simple yellow blouse with sleeves that were up to her elbow and denim skinny jeans but she was bare footed she hooked something in her fingers that were what the humans would call stiletto pumps it was colored white.

"There really Popular here Retsu if you want to fit in you have to were it, plus its very cute" Yoruichi said while pointing to the shoes

"But its very hard to walk in Yoruichi -sama and it feels very uncomfortable"she said looking at Yoruichi

"gimme those" Yoruichi grabbed the shoes and bent down and placed them on Unohana's feet she then led her to the room and to the mirror. She then faced Unohana in front of it

"See it gives you more height and makes your legs look longer and here the Humans say it gives you confidence" she said while placing both her hands in Unohana's shoulders

"Such materialistic things do not give women confidence" she said while looking in the mirror

"Try it out for your self Retsu, We will be in the Dining room area if your done" with that Yoruichi exited the room leaving Unohana alone

she looked at her self _'this out fit is very figure hugging, it shows off my curves, I never noticed to have very long legs' _with that she realized what Yoruichi was talking about

she passed through the corridors leading to the dining are where Uruhara, Ukitake and Yoruichi were waiting for her. She closed the door behind it and sat down on the circle low table. She noticed Ukitake was also wearing a casual attire with a white polo shirt and jeans and brown shoes and his hair was tied in a low pony tail.

"My, my does our Retsu look very wonderful in human clothing" Uruhara said gesturing Unohana to sit down she sat next to Ukitake.

"Such comments are very unprofessional Uruhara -San" she said to him while giving him her dangerous smiles and Uruhara gulped

Unohana then placed the brown envelope on the table and Uruhara took it and read it and stood up and exited the room and came back with a bag of money

"here is the money Unohana- San" he said with a sheepish smile

"Thank You so much Uruhara -San" she took the bag and placed it on the table

"So Ukitake what bring you here?" Uruhara said with a curious look

"I came to talk to Shinji and the others, I have wonderful news to tell them" he said then taking a sip of his tea

"Which is?" Yoruichi asked

"They can be part of the gotei 13 again" Ukitake said

"that is good news for them" Yoruichi said happily

"My, my lucky bastards" Uruhara said while fanning himself

"Oh! And by the way here's is address were you will be staying Unohana -San" while giving Unohana a piece of paper across the table

"its a very nice place to live its a kind of like a condominium" Yoruichi commented

Ukitake peered at Unohana shoulders and read the address "i know that place, its near the park"

"well then Ukitake you wont be needing us" Uruhara and Yoruichi stood up

"wait a minute Retsu and Jushiro" Yoruichi ran to her room and retrieved two suitcases

"here, there are extra clothes in case you need them"

xoxooooxooxooxx

Ok so thats the first chapter please comment and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Chapter 2

As Ukitake and Unohana walked to the Place, Ukitake went noticed the blue sky the birds and the tree's and he returned to reality they were there in front of the building. The building itself was not huge it Just hosted a small number of occupants. As they entered the building they were greeted with a lavender aroma which came from the front desk it wasn't the hotel kind of desk it was like a motel one.

"Oh! Hello good morning Are you the people who Mr. Urohara book? What are your names? Mr. and Mrs.?" the man at the front desk asked them giving them a piece of paper to fill up with.

They both were shocked at the question "Yes but, uh- were not-" while getting the paper and getting a pen.

"Oh I understand, just fill here, here and here" he said pointing to spots at the paper.

Ukitake wrote in the in the blanks and placed his signature at the last part of the paper and gave it to Unohana for her to sign.

The man took the paper and gave Ukitake some key cards "3rd floor room 304, please enjoy your stay"

Ukitake gave Unohana a copy of the key card and said "Thank you" to the man at the front desk.

They went to the elevator and as soon as the door closed he pressed the number 3, when they arrived to their floor the hallway was colored white with just a few painting on the wall at the end there was a window. There were only 5 doors on this floor Ukitake wondered how big their room would be. When they walked to room 304 he swiped his card and turned the knob.

The room was really big for the both of them the interior was like a modern condominium with white walls few flowers and a big painting. When they went inside near the door way was a small kitchen in the middle of the room was a small living room and on the left side there was a door which led to a bedroom and the right side as well.

Unohana sat on the sofa "so which room is yours" While opening the newspaper

Ukitake on the sofa but far away from her "I'll just have the left room I think yours is much bigger"

She looked up and smiled at him "Thank you Ukitake taicho, so what be our plans for tomorrow?" she questioned

Ukitake fiddled with his hair "Well for the afternoon I wish to take a rest this gigai body takes time to adjust into" he stretched his him upward "I shall rest for the time being Unohana taicho" with that he stood up and walked at back of the sofa and patted her shoulder "I suggest you do the same" and went to his room and closed the door.

Unohana was left alone t the living she stood up and took her suitcase from the doorway and went inside her room. Her room was very simple it was colored white with a big bed in the middle in front of the bed was a wide mirror filling the wall and the end of the room was a door leading to the bath room and a big glass window at the end and blue curtains. There was closet near the door facing the window.

She placed her suit case in the bed and opened to see what was inside _'More heels' _she mumbled and took two more pairs of stiletto heels and looked deeper to the suit case it had decent clothes she closed it and placed it underneath her bed. She sat down on the bed and took off her heels o and it she felt relieved to not ware those extra inches. She then lied down on the bed and slept.

Ukitake on the other hand was having trouble sleeping he kept on moving to his side and on the other side he just couldn't sleep ironically he was the one who suggested they should rest. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

The two of them slept in until it was morning again. Ukitake woke up with the chirping of the birds he stretched his arms upward with a yawn. And went outside the room he sat on sofa and heard the showers running in Unohana's room which reminded him to take a shower.

The first one to finish was Unohana she wore her hair with a braid at her back and she wore a pink long sleeved blouse and denim skinny jeans and the heels from yesterday. She waited for Ukitake while sitting down at the sofa. When Ukitake finally exited he wore a white shirt with a brown leather jacket and denim pants with his brown shoes from yesterday. He smiled sheepishly at her "Sorry for the wait" while closing the door behind him

"It's fine" she said while standing up and getting a black shoulder bag "Shall we?" she questioned him.

He nodded and opened the door waiting for her to go out first and closed the door behind him. They went down to the lobby and went outside. It was sunny outside it was a little a little windy.

"Where is the place Shinji will be?" Unohana asked him while looking around.

"It's in an empty compound it near here, by the way do you have your soul candy" he said while giving her Rukia's extra chappy soul candy.

"No I don't, Thank you very much" She said while putting the candy in her bag "what about you?"

"Here" he said pointing to a duck soul candy container in his other hand

She smiled "well... take the lead Ukitake taicho" she said

"Okay" he said pointing to the direction "it's just there"

They walked for a short distance when they arrived to an empty building. There was a barrier set up he knocked at it.

He faced Unohana "No use its Hachi's kido" he looked frustrated

Unohana touched the barrier "Don't fret Ukitake taicho it's- just-" her hands glowed and with that the barrier broke. His eyes widened and she just smiled "Let us go Ukitake taicho we have news to deliver" she said while gesturing Ukitake to lead the way.

Ukitake opened a door where there was an empty room with stairs leading somewhere below, they went down the stairs with what Unohana was wearing on her feet she was making clacking noises, she didn't see the wrapper underneath her she stepped on it she was about to slip luckily Ukitake was in front of her and pulled both of her hands to him, she moved forward and settled on his chest. She flushed red "I'm terribly sorry Ukitake taicho, it's because of these heels I can't walk properly" she said while backing up and giving him a slight bow.

"No, its okay I understand" they continued to go deeper until they reached the training area, they were greeted by Hachi "Ah, I knew Unohana taicho would easily break my barrier any how what bring you here taicho's" he questioned both of them Ukitake answered.

"We are here to deliver new may we request all of you to gather around" Ukitake said to Hachi

"Yes, Ukitake taicho" he said while looking around "Everyone we have visitor's please come"

And with that all of them Shunpoed in front of them

"Hello Ukitake –san, Unohana –san, what bring you here?" Shinji asked

"I would like to inform you that Central 46 have granted you positions in the gotei 13" Ukitake said handing them a piece of paper, Shinji took the paper and read it.

"My, my It's been a long time since we went to soul society, what do you think about it?" Shinji asked the others

"Well I for one am very tired of living here in the living world and I miss the 8th division" Lisa said, former 8th division Lieutenant

"Well the 9th division does need a captain I'm up for it" The former 9th division captain said

Following with agreeing responses, "When will we go to soul society?" Shinji questioned

"After Unohana taicho run her errand here in the living world, you will come with us going back to soul society" Ukitake said

"Okay then we'll start packing up" with that they all shunpoed somewhere leaving them both alone again. He looked around and there was an awkward silence between them

"So Unohana taicho we should go outside, the air in the training ground is rather uncomfortable" he said gesturing to the stairs

"Yes of course" they then walked up to the stairs and exited the room. When they were outside Ukitake inhaled the fresh air and smiled at her "So where are we going next?"

"I wanted to go to Kurosaki Ishiin's house but looking at the time" she glanced at her watch "It's late in the afternoon his clinic would probably be closed, I think we go back home and report to Captain general about the response of Shinji, we will visit Kurosaki tomorrow" with that she walked ahead of him he didn't keep up with he just followed at her shadow. He observed her, her walk was very graceful with those heels she looked very attractive. He didn't even realize she had those massive curves when she wore her Shinigami Uniform.

When they arrived at their building and went up to their place. Ukitake sat down at the square dining table and took his and flipped it open phone out so he could call the first division he typed the numbers and pressed dial while waiting for someone to pick up Unohana sat in front of him and flipped her phone as well she was typing something _'probably texting to Isane'_ Ukitake thought to himself when someone Sasakibe finally picked up he told him about their response to the request and closed his phone. Unohana was still texting so he just sat there playing with his phone knocking it over or rolling it then his stomach made a big growl. Unohana stopped texting and raised her head and looked at Ukitake with a amused smile she closed her phone "We better get something to eat Ukitake taicho" she stood up and went to her room and came back in the kitchen with her shoulder bag "Let's go outside, there's are a lot of stores to buy food from" he stood up and went to living room to get his jacket "yeah let's, to be quite honest I am very hungry" Ukitake said smiling and rubbing his stomach. Unohana nodded.

When they were in the city they went to a Japanese shop, the shop had a modern style to it and they sat on two seats facing each other. Ukitake sat himself and faced at Unohana "What do you want?" he asked her

"I'll just be having some sashimi" she said while opening her phone and texting again

Ukitake stood up and ordered at the counter he came back holding a tray with a bowl filled with ramen and an extra egg and a plate of sashimi with a small tray that was divided into two section the left side was for the Kikkoman sauce and the other for the wasabi. He placed the plate in front of her and placed his bowl on the table and returned the tray. He sat down and Unohana had not eaten yet, she waited for him. He mixed his egg with his ramen and drank the soup first. While eating he observes Unohana put wasabi into her sauce she almost put all the wasabi into it he remembered she liked food that had a strong taste. They ate their food and when they were very satisfied. While Unohana put down her chopsticks "Was It good Ukitake taicho?" she asked him.

"Unohana –san we are in the living world people might think I'm a captain of a ship or something else we should drop the honorifics when we are outside, anyway it was very good" he said while putting down his chopsticks as well

"Oh I see Ukitake –san" she smiled

"By the way Unohana –san I am very curious who are you texting?" he asked

"I am texting Ishiin that we are going to his house tomorrow" she said while standing up

"We should get going Ukitake tai- san, I don't get to visit the human world as often" she waited for him to stand up and exited the restaurant

When they were outside the busy streets were really loud the people passing them "I want to go there" Unohana said pointing to a mall. Ukitake nodded and followed her when they were inside the mall, it was very big with shops that had attractive light, logos and posters they were just window shopping

Ukitake noticed Unohana was wincing every time she took a step he grabbed her arm "Are you alright? Your foot looks very uncomfortable" he said letting go and looking down at her feet

"To be honest I am not very used to wearing these kinds of shoes and it really hurts" she said she then went to a bench and sat down he followed and sat right next to her "do you want to go home" he questioned while looking at her

"Yes please" she answered while standing up "I might say it is very fashionable but it hurts" and started walking to the mall exit. When they were outside it was getting dark and windy their building was not far away they would just have to pass a busy street and the road next to the river and the playground facing their building. They started to walk at the busy street quickly every step was agony for her when they reached the road next to river Unohana breathed inwardly and took slow steps but she walked on a small rock and fell over. Ukitake ran as fast as he could to her, he reached her there she was sitting on the sandy road and touching her ankle he kneeled right next to her "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I think I sprained my ankle, I could do healing kido right now but it would be a hustle to get out of my gigai" she said touching her ankle which she winced

"I'll carry you then" Ukitake suggested while helping her get up

"Oh no thank you, it's okay I can walk" She tried standing up with both of her feet but she let out a little gasp and tried as possible to smile

"I insist you can't barely take any step further, and its close anyway" he moved in front of her and squatted.

"No, it's very unprofessional for both of us" and dusted off the dust in her blouse.

He didn't even listen to her he moved backward and he was really close to her "Please don't make this more difficult we have not finished our tasks yet, and you will make it worse if you walk I know you know this because you're a healer".

"Fine, but this is strictly professional" she raised one of her and placed them on Ukitake's hips and her sprained one next. She rested her arms on Ukitake's shoulders.

Ukitake smiled to himself "Comfortable?"

"Yes, we should get going its getting cold" she answered back.

Ukitake placed his arms on his sides where Unohana's feet is, so she can be secure and he hunched his back so she won't fall over. He started to walk he noticed it was dark but there were a few post lamps a few distance away from each other the river was quiet and the stars shined above them. Unohana was not really that heavy he breathed inwardly she smelled of green tea but he felt something wrong, there's something tingly in his chest he could not describe it. It wasn't the painful feeling but a sort of a fluffy feeling like He did not understand what feeling it he was just tried to ignore it but he could not.

Unohana felt every step Ukitake made, she was on his back, frustrated and cursed why Yoruichi forced her to wear those heels, and well not forced she convinced her. Looking around the stars reflected on the river, she looked at what was in front of her, Ukitake hair was white and silky smooth she resisted the temptation to touch it. She placed her head on Ukitake's shoulders "I am very sorry Ukitake taicho" she said while looking at his feet interchange while walking on the soil.

"No, it's alright I can't imagine what it would feel to wear those high heel" he said with an amused tone

"Well I'm getting used to it for now it's the only kind of shoes I have, so I have to get used to it"

"Of course anyway we are staying here for a short time" he looked down and saw a rock he kicked it slightly and it jumped a bit. He continued on walking and there was a comfortable silence between them.

When they reached the front door of the building he let Unohana go down and went to her right side and propped her arms around his shoulder. They started walking inside the building Ukitake smiled at the man at the front desk and continued walking slowly to the elevator. They went inside and placed the 3 button on the elevator started going up while waiting Unohana looked at the man beside her_ 'He's really close to me' _she thought to herself when the elevator reached to their floor they walked slowly to the room Ukitake picked his card on his pocket and swiped it on the door. When they went inside he walked her to the sofa and carefully propped her there she turned to him "Please get me some Ice" she requested

H went to the kitchen and took out an Ice bag an opened the freezer and placed Ice on it. He went back to the living room and seated right next to her and handing her the Ice bag.

She took the bag in her hands "Thank you, I have to heal it while wearing my gigai, I have to fix it in order to go to Korusaki's house" and took of both of her shoes and bent forward and placed the bag on her ankle.

For a while Ukitake observed her bending over and placing her Ice bag to her ankle. She moved back up and faced him "Uhm, Ukitake taicho could you take me to my room?"

"Of course" he stood up and helped her stand up and placed her shoulders on his neck and walked to her room when they reached there it was the first time he was inside her room it was the same as His same wall, same bed, same windows but the scent was different it smelled of green tea he carefully placed her on the side of her bed "Thank you Ukitake taicho I appreciate your help".

"Not at all" And crossed the room to the door he turned around "Goodnight Unohana taicho" and closed the door behind him.

She smiled and slid to the covers of her bed she remembered Urohara said that if there were injuries to the gigai a good rest would make it better. So she closed her eyes she didn't sleep immediately her mind kept on flashing the memory of Ukitake carrying her. She did not want to think about it but her mind kept o flashing it but eventually she slept.

While opening Ukitake's room he noticed Unohana's room had a Homey atmosphere. He took off his shoes and slid to the covers of His bed. He stared at the wall and he smiled of the memory of him carrying Unohana on his back, he gently closed his eyes and slept soundly.

**A/N**

**I made a few errors anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Chapter 3

When Unohana woke up she sat on the bed and raised her sprained her ankle and turned it a bit, it did not hurt It was good as new. She entered the bath room and took a quick warm shower and dried off she wrapped the towel around her chest and walked to the side of her bed and took out the suitcase underneath her bed she opened it and took out a knee length white skirt and a pink tank top and white cardigan. She had another two pairs of heels one was black and the other one red she wore the white one to match her outfit. She changed to the clothes the cloths that she picked and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her bed she brushed her hair and left it like that. A long wavy lock of hair was flowing at her back and divided it into three sections and braided it through fully at her back. She wore the heels and took out her bag and checked the clock it was 9 in the morning and turned off the lights in her room and went to door and closed it when she was outside. She noticed Ukitake was at the kitchen he was wearing a red checkered polo shirt and denim jeans and hiss brown shoes and was making something she walked to the kitchen and saw him making Tea "Oh good morning Unohana taicho, I made Chamomile tea it's my favorite here in the Human world I hope you would like it" he walked to the table and placed the cups on it.

"I heard about it from Sasakibe but never tasted it" she said and crossed the room and sit ted in front of him.

"Yes, I gave him a tea bag" he slid the cup in front of her "It's good with Honey" he poured a teaspoon of honey on her cup. She picked up the spoon and mixed it she put down the spoon and smelled it "It smells good" and took a sip of it. It was good it was sweet and refreshing "It's very tasty" she received a smile from Ukitake

"After this Ukitake taicho we are going to Kurosaki's clinic I need to talk to him" she put down her cup

putting down his cup and standing up "Are you done" she nodded and picked up her cup and put it on the dish washer. He went to his room and went back to the kitchen "let's go" she followed him to the door way and he opened the door for her and closed it when they were outside. They walked to the elevator pressed down and waited for it to come up; when it came they walked inside and went down. When they were outside it was a bit cold walked to the road at the side of the river again. While walking Ukitake looked down on her ankle "Does it hurt?"

"No, I am getting used to it" She answered smiling back at him

"That's good" and placed his hands on his pockets

When they reached the bridge they walked to the left side which led to a subdivision they turned they walked for a few blocks and saw a sign that read 'Korusaki clinic' and their house was next to it.

Unohana rang the bell they waited for a while then Ishiin Kurosaki opened the door

"RETSU –CHAN!!!!!!!" he ran and hugged her she was caught by surprise then Ichigo sneaked attack on his dad and smacked his head but not really hard because he was hugging Unohana.

Ukitake watched Ishiin hug Unohana and a sharp feeling came over him, he didn't know why he was reacting that way but he could not control it instead he placed his hands on Ishiin's shoulders and Ichigo's and broke them apart he watched Unohana from the corner of her eye and was shocked she would have reacted to someone doing stuff o her like that she would even be giving Ishiin that dangerous glare but she did not he wondered why

"Hey, Hey come on guys act your age there's no need to be physical" he said smiling at the two

"Mind the old man Ukitake –san and Unohana-san, well I'm going to school see you" he waved them goodbye

"Do you want to come inside" Ishiin said while opening the door Unohana stepped in and so did Ukitake

His clinic was the same as Unohana examining room a white room hospital beds separated by green curtain metal trays and cabinets. Ishiin opened a connecting door leading to some stairs and to their house. When they went inside Ishiin guided them to the round dining table and let them sit down Unohana sat on left side while Ukitake sat on the opposite Ukitake came back with three mugs with coffee he placed each on in front of them he sat right next to Unohana

"So Retsu –Chan give me your budget and I take care of everything" Unohana fished an envelope from her bag and Ishiin opened it a bit "This is really enough" while putting down the envelope

"Ishiin –Kun when will they be ready?" Unohana asked. Ukitake reacted _'Ishiin-Kun?? How close are they?'_

"Well it will ready in two days" he answered

"So how's being a doctor here Ishiin –Kun?" Ukitake was bored listening to them he saw in the corner of his eyes Ishiin was making a few gestures on her which irritated him.

He stood up "I will be at the TV room" none of them even turned their attention. He went to the room and saw Yuzu and Karin sitting on couch he sat in the middle of both of them. Karin was placing a foot on the coffee table in front of them and Yuzu was knitting something. He watched what the TV then Karin spoke "Are you like Ichigo?"

"Why, yes" he answered smiling at her

"That explains it you have a weird energy" she stated while changing the channel

He did not answer he looked at the TV he could hear them talking laughing some time's he did not know why he was feeling okay he admitted it jealous he could not explain it was it because he could not connect with the medical talk he did not know. He stood up and went to the dining room and sat back in front of them she was smiling happily. She did not smile like that when she was with him she would be very serious. "Uhm, sorry to interrupt but it's getting late we have to eat dinner somewhere so Unohana- taicho we should get going" and stood up.

"Nonsense, eat here well make our food" Ishiin said pawing his hands when Yuzu heart that she ran immediately to the room "I'll make dinner!" running into the room.

"No, Yuzu let our guest treat us with their cooking" Ishiin stood up and patted his daughters head and crossed the room and opened the fridge.

"So, Ukitake what would you cook?" Ishiin asked bending to the refrigerator.

"Is there enough ingredients for chicken curry?" he asked across the room.

"Well let's see canned coconut milk, Chicken, Curry powder and Potatoes yep pretty much have it" he took out all the ingredients.

"I did not you could cook Ukitake taicho" Unohana said right across him.

"I know how to cook, but I did not have certain situations for you to try it" he said smiling sheepishly.

Unohana stood up "I would be glad to help you" and went to Ishiin and got the vegetables and washed them at a nearby sink.

He stood up and got the washed vegetable and peeled them off and diced them while he was cutting Ishiin showed Unohana he knew how to juggle he juggled some eggs and he failed to catch one it landed on his feet while receiving a laugh from Unohana. He did not notice but he cut himself on the back of his hand it was bleeding heavily. Unohana noticed this and stood tight next to him and picked his hands up her slender finders wrapping his wrist "Ukitake taicho we have to put bandage on it" she turned to face Ishiin "Where do you keep your bandages at the clinic?" She asked while still holding Ukitake's wrist.

"It's on the cabinet below the metal examining table" Unohana nodded and led Ukitake down stairs still holding Ukitake's wrist when they reached the clinic Unohana Opened the lights and let Ukitake sit on the metal examining table she then bent down and opened cabinet while Ukitake looked around the clinic it was very quite the only noise was Unohana rustling something beneath him. When Unohana finally found an Ant-septic spray and beta dine and bandages.

She stood in front him, he was sitting on the table so he was towering over her, he observed her slender hands holding his wrist and spraying some anti- septic on it. He winced a bit

She looked up on him and smiled at him "This is nothing compared to the treatments you get after your battles" and dipped a Cotton bud on the beta dine and spread it all over his cut she blew on it for a few seconds. It melted his heart when she done that. Because when he got his treatments in his tuberculosis she would just check his blood temperature and leave and let other nurses do the treatment. After the betas dine slightly dried she placed some bandaged on top of it and sealed it with a tape. "Were done" she said and kept all the stuff to the cabinet

"Thank you so much Unohana-taicho" and got off the table Unohana waited for him o get out so she can close the lights once he was outside she closed the door behind her. When they were in the middle of the stairs the aroma of the coconut milk and curry powder were so alluring when they went to the kitchen.

" Ukitake –san I finished cooking for you" Yuzu said happily

"Thank you Yuzu-san" and he helped putting the food in the table when all was ready Ishiin sat at the end of the table Unohana and Ukitake were sitting right next to each other on the right side and on the opposite was Yuzu and Karin. When Yuzu served them Ukitake tasted Yuzu cooking and it was very good. "So are the two of you a couple or something?" Karin asked while munching some Potatoes.

Both of them smiled "We get that a lot but no, we are only subordinates" Unohana answered

It hurt Ukitake that she did not even say they were friends.

"Oh I see, what a pity you two make a great couple" Yuzu joined the conversion

"Oi, oi kids leave them alone will ya, they will work it out on their own" Ishiin said taking a bite of his chicken "Delicious Yuzu"

When they were done eating they helped clean up. When they were don cleaning they went outside so they could go home Ishiin went with them to the door. He waved them both goodbye and went inside.

They walked on the quiet subdivision road Unohana walked right next to Ukitake he looked down her foot to check if it was hurting "Don't worry Ukitake taicho it does not hurt at all" she said noticing he was looking at her feet.

"I thought it would hurt again" he said while scratching his hair

Unohana looked at her watch "It's 8 in the evening do you want to go to the shops?"

"Yes that would be fun" they walked to a different path which led them to the hart of the city there were lots of night shops the streets were busy, load of billboard they just walked on the side walk. They passed at a Toy store which Unohana stopped to look at a small brown teddy bear in the glass window with a big red ribbon Ukitake stood next to her looking at the bear "Do you like that?" he asked

"Yes, I remember my Father in soul society he gave me one of those but I gave to a child in the poorest district of rukongai" she smiled at the bear

He dragged Unohana to a nearby bench and let her sit down on it "Wait here" he said leaving her and going inside the store and came back with the teddy bear, he sat next to her "Here" he gave her the bear. She took it and smiled "Ukitake taicho I'm too old to have these things" she said while facing him

"No, it's okay at least you have something to remind you of your father"

"I suppose, I'm sorry I did not thank you, Thank you Ukitake-san" she said with a smile.

'_She said san!'_ he was very happy he called him that heart fully not the one where he had to beg.

She looked at it for a while finally he saw the smile he wanted to see, the smile of pure happiness. She looked up and faced him "It's the best present anyone had given well except for my dad of course"

"I'm glad to hear it Unohana –san" and leaned back on the bench and put both f his hands behind his head.

Then out of know where there was a loud screeching voice but no one noticed it except them. Unohana flipped her phone "It's a hollow a few blocks away" she then took out her soul candy and popped a tablet in her body. Then her gigai separated with and ordered it to go to the Building it agreed obediently Ukitake did the same thing when they were outside their bodies Unohana nodded at Ukitake with a serious look and shunpoed away. He followed her reiatsu and led him to an empty playground. Unohana already sheathed her sword and what was behind her was a girl spirit. She shunpoed to Ukitake with the child "Watch her" and shunpoed back to the Hallow, the hallow appeared to be big with a white mask and a green slimy body. Unohana lunged forth and sliced the hallows right arm. Ukitake had only seen Unohana fight when they were in Karakura town when Ishiin was badly injured and Aizen was about to attack Ichigo but she appeard with her Bankai and fought Aizen Until he was slightly injured and Ichigo sneaked attacked from her back and that's what put an end of Aizen. While the Hallow clawed at Unohana she cut of the hollows hand and pierced her sword in the hollows lungs and while she was in mid air the hollow disappeared In thin air.

She walked to the child and knelled in front of her "Are you okay little one?" she laced her hand on her shoulder while Ukitake was at her back towering the both of them.

"I get by those somethimes they are very scary" The girl said trembling in fear

"Well... soul society is a place for children like you, there are no hallows there to chase you or anything"

"Really?" The child looked up and her eyes shined with hope "I want to go there"

"Very well" Unohana raised the hilt of her zanpakto and stamped it on the child forehead then the child turned into a black butterfly. Unohana wiped her forehead and smiled at Ukitake "We should get going our gigai's are waiting" And flashed stepped to the building When Ukitake came inside the man sis not notice them because they were spirits and picked his nose Ukitake laughed to him self. Unohana was about to go to the elevator "We can flash step anyway"And flashed step to their room. When they reached there their Compacted souls were cleaning their apartments when they were behind their gigai's they entered it and the tablet came off.

"Goodnight Ukitake-san" while walking across the room

"Goodnight Unohana-san" he replied while griping the knob of his door. She smiled and went to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n**

**Please review! And sorry if there any few mistakes**

Xoxoxoxoxo

On the sunny morning I was sitting facing Ukitake on the Dining table sipping tea with him.

"Ukitake-san do you have anything more to do in the living world?" I asked

"No, I have done what Yama-ji has ordered me to do" He answered

"Well Ishiin will deliver all the equipments in a day or two" I took a sip of my tea

He fiddled with cup "Because we have nothing to do let's just go outside and relax for a while, Breath fresh air it could help me with my illness"

"I agree" I finished my tea and I placed my cup on sink and went back to my room and took my bag and hung it on my shoulders. When I went outside Ukitake was already at the doorway waiting for me he wore a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket and some black tennis shoes, I smiled to myself we were wearing black it was as if we were going to a funeral. I walked passed him as he was already opened the door and waited for me. He closed the door behind him and he trailed along as we were already outside the building door He glanced at me and asked "Let's go to the park".

I silently nodded and we went our way. When we went to the public park there were only a few people there. Ukitake went to the grass I tagged along I was behind him. He placed his jacket on the ground and gestured for me to sit down. As I sat down I said "Thank you" to him and crossed my legs in front of me. He lied down on the grass right next to me, He looked up at me "Unohana –san, what about we play a game" he asked me

"What kind of game?" I asked him with a curious tone

"Well it's a game where we ask each other random questions and we have o answer it" He said while looking up at me

"Okay but no malicious question Ukitake –san"

"Okay I will start, what is your mannerism?"

"Dusting off my clothes even if there is no dirt, Okay my turn; what is your favorite food?" I asked

"It's Tempura Ramen, What is your favorite division except yours?" he asked curiously

"The 9th division it publishes my articles, What Is your favorite tea flavor?"

"It's Chamomile tea, who is the most handsome Captain in the Gotei 13?" he said with a very, very

I raised an eyebrow "Do I have to answer that?" I

"Yes" he said

"Well......... It's Kuchiki Byakuya"

"That hurt" he said jokingly and she laughed a bit

"Anyway, Who is do you think is the most beautiful Shinigami in gotei 13" she asked curiously

"You" he answered with no hesitation and with a very, very bright smile. If I had not collected myself I would not be able to speak

"Uhm… I am sorry I am out of questions" I said a bit embarrassed

"No, it's okay" he said and placed both of his hands underneath his head and looked at the blue sky. I observed him he had a grin in his face while looking up. There was a very comforting silence between us. I moved my legs backward so it was close to my chest and wrapped both arms around it. I closed my eyes and listened to the my surrounding, Ukitake moved and I opened my eyes he was standing up and held out his hand to me I hesitated on accepting it but I took it anyway. His hands were warm and while I stood up and dusted off the dirt on my pants and bent down to get Ukitake's Jacket I gave it to him and he smiled. When he bought me some waffles. We sat down on the bench facing the green meadow all of a sudden he was coughing violently as his doctor I knew his sickness very well so I brought him back to our back and helped him walk to his bed. Once I placed him on the bed middle of the bed I sat on the side and started healing kido on his lungs, he quickly went to sleep. Once I was done, I went outside his room and sat on the couch I observed the room, I saw a book case I approached it a green covered book caught my eye, it was titled 'Medical Miracles' I took it out and went back to the couch.

Xoxoxoxooxox

I woke up with a very dizzy head I looked at my surroundings I yawned, I stood up I noticed my shirt raised slightly to expose my pale chest. Then I remembered I coughed violently at the park and Unohana brought me back to my room. I walked to the door and turned the knob, when the door silently opened I found Unohana sitting on the couch reading a book she was almost finished. I carefully walked to her and sat down right next to her. She did not acknowledge me but carried on reading on. I observed her on the corner of my eye, her left hand held her book in front of her and the other was on the side. There was a very comfortable silence between us, Once she finished turning her last page she closed the book and glanced at me and smiled which melted my insides, I admitted to myself very long ago that I had feelings for her. But it was only what you would say a crush since our Shinigami days but I just observed her. I wont lie when Yama-ji I was very happy that I would be accompanying her to the living world, but the past few days made me realize I had deeper feelings for her. She was the perfect woman I could ever meet in my life time, Sadly I would anticipate every medical check-up thinking I could spend time with her. But she would only send Isane and she would only come if my situation is very serious.

"How are you feeling Ukitake -san?" she asked

"I am feeling better" I answered. She opened the book again and turned to the back she read silently. I looked at her blue eyes slowly moving and her white skin glowing. "Is something wrong with my face?" she closed the book and faced me with a sly smile.

"No, you look beautiful as always" I answered, she lowered her gaze and her right hand that was close to me was making circling small circles on the seat. I took a deep breath and I moved my body so I was facing her and I cupped her hand. She looked very surprised but she waited for me to say something.

"I want to tell you something Uno- Retsu" I said changing what I used to call her. She again lowered her head "Which is?" she whispered

I moved closer I, she was still facing the table but her right hand was inside both of my mine. "I want to say that I am excessively fond of you Retsu" I said raising her hands and positioned it close to my heart. She carefully raised her head and faced me with sad eyes. She carefully pulled her hand so it would be free. "Ukitake -san I think my fears are coming true, I should go" with that she hastily retreated to her room and closed the door.

I sat there feeling my heart was aching hard, I felt rejection. I could not understand why she acted like that I expected her to accept but not respond. I walked back to the room and slid slowly to my bed with a broken heart.

**A/N**

**Please review! I appreciate it very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay so I want you to have this idea. They known each-other for a centuries and treated each-other like subordinates but both of them had feeling for each-other. But had not enough courage to confess to one another.**

Xoxoxo

When Ukitake confessed to me I went hastily to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on the middle of my bed hugging both of my legs I lowered my head. I was afraid It would turn to this All this centuries, I always prevented the path that was leading to him, I always send Isane when its his monthly check-up because I know there was something bound to happened between us. I have sometimes catch him observing me. For me I think I do not deserve him. I never wanted this to happen, but maybe I myself acknowledged my feeling for him as well from the past few days I myself would not want to admit it but it was, I was falling in love with him, who would not he was a very attractive man. His smile, his hair... what am I doing I'm thinking about him again. I sighed and slid the covers beneath me. I want to do something that would say 'I acknowledge your feelings'

Xoxoxo

I woke up because the phone was vibrating on my bedside table. With a dizzy head I sat up and picked it up and flipped It open "Hello" I said with a weak voice

"Ukitake -san, Would you please tell Retsu because she's not picking up her phone that the deliveries was delayed so it would be ready in two days, Okay thank you" and the call ended I looked at the phone. I don't think I am ready to face her yet.

I walked out the room I looked at the wall clock it was eleven o' clock and he did not see Unohana any ware. He went back to his room and took a warm shower and changed to white long sleeved Polo and denim jeans and black shoes. I went out of the room and looked at the wall clock again eleven thirty. Unohana was not like this she would be awake by now. I knocked at her door nobody answered he then opened the door but no one was in the room he closed it and sat on the couch he waited for her until the door behind him was open I looked back and Unohana was wearing A blouse that had a pink floral print and denim skinny jeans and her white Stilettos. She walked to the kitchen and I heard a opening of cabinets and she leaned to the kitchen opening "Ukitake -san, lunch" and went back inside. I stood up and walked to the kitchen there were two bowls placed on the table, I sat down and peered on what was in it, It was Tempura ramen! She remembered! And she approached the table and gave me a pair of wooden chopsticks and sat in front of me. I drank the soup first while I was about to finish the Noodles there was a awkward silence between us I opened the conversation "Kurosaki said the equipments will be ready tomorrow" I said

"I am sorry about last night" I said looking at her.

"It's Okay, I will acknowledge what you said" and ate the last bite of her tempura

I was very happy! She would acknowledge it? So she accepted it. I do not expect anything in return just acknowledging my feeling is fine with me

"I am very glad" and stood up and placed my up on the sink and went back to the table, she was finishing her noodles and stood up and placed her cup on the sink.

I had a plan in mind and smiled slyly "I want to take you somewhere Unohana -san" I said looking at her eyes.

"Where?" she asked

"It's a surprise, and I will not take no for an answer" I answered back

"Okay" she answered

After we finished getting ready it was in the afternoon we went outside of the building doors and we walked back to the park. I led her somewhere that she has not been before, I lead her to unfamiliar path when we reached the place received a gasp from her. I led here to a meadow full of flowers a bit away from the park I knew she loved to arrange flowers. So I led her here I knew she would enjoy the flowers. I led her to a white pavilion in the middle of all the abundant flowers, there was only a bench there I, holding her hands walked to the wooden bench and let her sit down first and I sat next to her. There was a few inched of space away from us because of the bench that was designed for couples.

"It's beautiful" I exclaimed

She glanced at me and smiled brightly "It is, I adore flowers"

I stood up and ran to a nearby rose and took it out from its stem and I came back to her and sat down next to her I leaned down and placed the flower on her hair. She blushed slightly while looking at her hands I placed my fingers beneath her chin and make her look at me "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked her I knew It was ridiculous there was no music but still...

"With no music?" she asked a bit confused

"It does not matter" and I took both of her hands so she could stand up I led her to the middle of the pavilion and made her face me. I placed my hands on her tiny waist and she placed hers on my shoulders. We started to slow dance we felt the wind was our music. She looked at my eyes and I looked at hers "I am sorry about the way I reacted the other night" she said with a guilty tone not taking her eyes off me.

"It's okay, I did not expect you to respond easily anyway" I said giving her a smile

"You see for years I wanted to prevent this, like sending Isane to tend to you and not me" she said with guilty eyes.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I said

"You did nothing wrong it was me, I think you deserve a woman greater than me and hear me out Jushiro when I say, I see you observing me" she said very dead serious

I stopped moving my feet I did not let go of her waist and she did not let go of my shoulder, our distance still very close

"Listen, you just think, but no you are the only person for me and yes I have been observing you', I had feelings for you" I said "No, I am in love with you Retsu"

Unohana eyes widened and she regained her composure she looked me straight in the eye

"For centuries I had minor feeling for you Jushiro and did not want it to be deeper than that,

As how hard I tried to prevent it I could not help but fall in love with you too Jushiro" her eyes glowed like crystals.

I felt my heart jump, my head sparking at that very moment I was the happiest man in the world. I shifted my grip from her waist and placed on her back and pushed her on a tight hug she clung her hands on my neck and placed her head below my chin. I breathed in her smell an the wind blew between us. "I love you" I whispered in her hair. "I love you too" she whispered back and backed up so she could see my face. I bent down on her face and placed my lips on hers, and I kissed her passionately, I closed my eyes and I slithered my tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth. She gripped my hair lovingly. I felt decades of observing and admiring came to this it was just magical. While we were running out of breathe, we broke the kiss and panted heavily. I looked at Retsu with loving eyes and she responded with a smile, I hugged her close. And she slid both of her hands on my jacket and hugged me. We were like that for a while and she backed up and tip-toed so she could peck me on the lips, and she let go of the hug. She took my hands in hers and we walked back to the park

Once it was getting late I and Retsu stopped for some Hotdogs on the way home and when we went home. I kissed Unohana goodnight and went to my room and she went to her room.

Xoxoxo

Once Ukitake kissed me goodnight I went to my room changed into my pajamas which was a tank top and some night shorts. I climbed to bed feeling wonderful. I turned off my lamp on the bedside table and slept. In the middle of the night someone opened the door and it was Ukitake I reached for my lampshade to put a little light in my room although the moon was shining brightly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked. I nodded and scooted to my left side and he walked to my bed wearing a pair of boxers and a white shirt and lied down next to me. I placed my head on his shoulders making it my pillow and I was on my side and crossed my arms on his chest and placed my head beneath his chin. I looked at up at him and he smiled at me. I reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek and he kissed my forehead. I hugged him and our legs intertwined beneath us. I slept first and he followed.

**A/n**

**So how was it? Please review and update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined on the two, Jushiro woke up and looked at the figure next to him. He gazed at her face that the sun shined brightly on her he smiled she was the prettiest person in the world. He stood up and went to his room to take a shower while Jushiro was taking a bath Retsu's eye's fluttered open she surveyed the room and realized Jushiro was gone she thought to herself maybe he took and shower. She also took a shower. She picked a red blouse and one of her black skinny jeans and her red stilettos

and went outside and she opened the refrigerator and sighed. There was no food it was empty so she just put water on the electric kettle and let it heat.

She waited for it to heat while waiting two smooth hands was placed on her shoulders and turn her to face Jushiro. She smiled at him and He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips "Good morning" Jushiro said.

"Good morning too" she replied. And he led her to her seat and took out two cups on the cupboard and placed two tea bags on it and poured the hot water on it today he was wearing a blue long-sleeved polo and black pants and black shoes which made them look like business like. He placed the cup in front of her and opened the refrigerator and took out the honey. He walked back to the table and took his seat he squirted honey on his and he passed the honey to her. Once they finished their tea's Jushiro suggested that they should go to the malls so they did.

Once they were in there it was the same mall when Retsu sprained her ankle, but they did have the chance to explore it. There were lots of people because it was Saturday. Retsu took Jushiro's hands into

hers and walked around. They passed a jewelry shop and Retsu stopped to look at those heart necklaces. Jushiro looked at the way Retsu was looking at those necklaces. He pointed to a gold rosebud necklace "Do you want this one?" he asked

she looked up "No, I could not accept it" she said

"I insist I want to buy it for you" he said going inside the jewelry store. They seated in front of the clear glass and saleswoman approached them. "Hello good morning have you something you would have liked?" she asked

"Yes, the rose necklace at the display window" he said the women went to the display area and took out the necklace. She returned and gave it to them.

Retsu took it in her hands and looked at it, it was just a plain heart shaped pendant, but she liked being plane she smiled inwardly "Its beautiful" she said and gave it to Jushiro.

"I will be taking it" Jushiro said

"Alright then, will you please come to the cashier at the back" the woman said pointing to the back

"Wait for me outside" he said to her

when he finished paying he went and she was waiting looking at the floor beneath them, he patted her shoulder and gave her a red box which her necklace was inside. She took it out and smiled happily "Thank you so much, although It was really unnecessary for you to buy me this" she said he handed it to him and raising her hair. He unhooked the lock and placed it delicately on her neck once he locked it he let her turn around and looked at her lovingly and she smiled at him.

They passed the whole afternoon looking around the stores and they ate their dinner at a Italian restaurant they ordered a small Hawaiian pizza. And they sat next to each other they held were holding their hands beneath them. While it was getting late they went back to their apartment.

When they went back to their apartment Jushiro followed Retsu sitting right close to her on the couch he backed up so he could look at her. She smiled at him and moved closer to him as their lips were a few inched away closed the gap and kissed him hungrily. He was surprised at her 'Hunger' and he slightly moved forward so he was a bit on top of her. She grasped his hair lovingly they parted for a bit and kissed a again. She started to undo his shirt when Jushiro backed up. "Wait, I want our first time to be special; wait for me" and he walked hastily for his room. She sat there with a very confused look she heard opening of cabinets and such once he was done he approached her from the sofa and lifted her up bridal style. She just smiled and clung her hands on his neck, when he opened his room the curtains was shut and both of the bedside table beside the bed had a dozen of candles each. She smiled inwardly and he placed her on the edge of the bed so he was in the middle of her legs. He started to unbutton her blouse and she found her unbuttoning his polo to. He took out something on his pants it was a glove with the skull and blue fire logo. Gently pushed the gigai from Retsu and he gave her the glove and she pushed him out of his gigai. Their gigai's were pooling beneath them Jushiro picked his and hers and placed them on the corner of the room. He sighed to himself he was in his captains Uniform again and so was she. He gently took his haori off and she copied him, Retsu was still sitting on the edge of the bed and he came close to her and kissed her once more he gently pushed her on her back and kissed her neck he then made a sign and chanted something after he had done that he left Retsu with a symbol on her neck that was glowing. She touched it slightly and nodded at him and she sat up straight and pulled Jushiro down his back she chanted the same and made a symbol on his neck. "Now our Reiatsu is sealed so we will not attract hallows" she said he slowly stood up and carried her in the middle of the bed he set himself in between her legs and he just looked at her and he leaned down and cupped her and gazed at her "I love you" and she shot him a seductive smile and he kissed her on the lips....

**A/n**

**Okay im about to wrap up this story and sorry if did not squeeze the lemon xD...**


End file.
